


Not Afraid

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all a little broken, his small pack, some in more obvious ways than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

A blanket fort.

Pretty decisively the last thing Derek expected to have to provide for the pack. He’s on the verge of saying so when he catches something behind Stiles’s eyes, a fleeting darkness, a shadow that no matter how small wasn’t there before. And then he takes a good look at the others, how their postures hover between daring to hope and preparing for rejection and Derek swallows his words and just nods.

They are all a little broken, his small pack. Some in more obvious ways than others. This latest battle in the war against the hunters has been the worst so far, pitching Allison against her family and Erica and Boyd being forced to watch Stiles get hurt in front of them. Derek cannot even begin to imagine what Isaac must be feeling, seeing Danny shot down and not knowing if the other boy yet even lived.

And he’s the only one they’ve got to look out for them. _Not the only one_ , slender fingers twine in his and Stiles lays his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Not that he’s ever made a blanket fort before, and he tells Stiles so, earning a disbelieving laugh from the teen. _Seriously? Never? Man, is there no end to the normal, everyday American childhood things you haven’t experienced?_

Despite the teasing, Stiles is as good as his word and in no time they have…something that could possibly be called a fort. There is something solemn in Stiles’s face when he takes Derek’s hand and pulls him in behind him.

It’s dim and cozy and…safe. Stiles orders Derek to sit tight and wait while he makes ready, filling the space with the lanterns Erica keeps collecting, arranging throws and cushions and piles books next to Derek. Finally he’s satisfied and one by one the others file in. Derek watches as each relaxes minutely as they settle on the pillows and shoots a grateful glance at Stiles.

Then Stiles crawls up onto his lap and starts reading in a quiet, steady voice. The book is called ‘Little Red’, a working of the ancient children’s tale of the little girl and the wolf. In this one though, Little Red is not helpless, and the wolves are fighting with her against the hunters.

When Stiles finishes the book, he looks around the small space and smiles.

“We’re a family. And nothing bad is gonna happen tonight. I promise. We,” he takes Derek’s hand and squeezes it, “promise.”

For the first time in weeks they sleep the night through. Derek too.


End file.
